xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Shang Hellstrom
Shang Hellstrom was an associate of Bryan Fuery's and PredAlien's, formerly a scientist of Kain's, arch-nemesis of Fredrick Mason, and serves as a major antagonist in The Final War Arc, alongside Gravemind and Alpha Omega. Appearance Shang has the exact same appearance as he did when he took the virus from Kain for himself. He has long, red-colored hair. Light skin. Slim but very muscular. and has eyes that are brightly red, and can glow and shine in the dark as a result from taking the virus. He originally has brown-colored eyes before he took the virus, but are now evolved from that point on. Personality Shang is known to all as a cunning, ruthless, and very bit as power-hungry as a tyrant can be. He thinks soley that everyone is inferior for their weaknesses, and believes that no one can evolve into a plain of existence to gods. This makes him extremely contractedly to Dr. Mason, and Fredrick commented that he is like an opposite to his father. Shang also happens to be very uncaring for others, as he would sacrifice them to further achieve his own goals. Before his infection with the P.T.W. Virus, Shang was a thick-headed and cocky guy that wanted to rise in rank and achieve great status. He would even train against Bryan and PredAlien to get stronger, but his ego would cause him to lose frequently to his old rivals. After he learned of the P.T.W. Virus and its qualities, along with his baby sister's death, he started to lose his humanity and injected himself to the virus that forever changed his life. History Shang was created through the process of super soldiers from endless manufacturing, and had been under the watch of Dr. Spencer. Shang was born as the first Hellstrom child for the sole purpose of creating a superior breed sentient lifeforms, and potentially a possible candidate for the Sith Empire to reach the heights of godhood. Before Kain and Akuhiei had killed the Sith Emperor, Shang held far more promise and potential than the other Hellstrom children, and was given special privileges by the Sith. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Shang Hellstrom is one of many enemies that posesses abilities that could be overwhelming for any opponent that he fights against, as he had stolen the Perfect Tyrant Warrior Virus from Kain, and gained all its unique properties and powers, and eventually even got the Black Plague Virus from Dr. Mason. He has the following abilities: *'Superhuman Strength:' *'Superhuman Endurance:' *'Superhuman Durability:' *'Superhuman Speed:' *'Superhuman Stamina:' *'Superhuman Reflexes:' *'Superhuman Flexibility:' *'Superhuman Agility:' *'Superhuman Senses:' *'Master Swordsmanship:' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' *'Master Marksmanship Specialist:' *'Instant Regeneration:' Shang is able to heal himself in less than a second, and even regrow lost limbs in no tme whatsoever. *'Immense Power Level:' *'Eternal Youth & Immortality:' Due to taking the Perfect Tyrant Warrior Virus, Shang's age is now permenantly still, and doesn't appear to die normally like everyone else can. However, his only weakness to end his immortality is his heart area, and with enough heavy damage, he can finally be killed once and for all. *'Teleportation:' Shang has the ability to teleport himself into anywhere that he can see, and can even make himself hard to attack when so far away. *'Flight & Levitatrion:' Shang is able to fly in high speeds, and can stand in the air with no effort to it. *'Mutant Tendrils:' Shang is able to form tendrils from his body to attack his enemies from afar, and they can be able to break through solid materials with little effort. *'Mutant Armblade:' Shang is able to form either of his arms into a balde to use for melee combat, and even seems to be much stronger than a lightsaber and can rival that of Sith'anite weapons. *'Mutant Wings:' Shang can sprout bat-like wings on his back area that he can use to fly, and even use them as slicing blades to kill his enemies with. Spiral Force Powers Due to injecting himself with the Perfect Tyrant Warrior Virus, Shang is now able to wield the Force to his own accord, and even the Spiral Force. He has the following: Ultimate Attacks/Finishers Weapons *'Hellstrom Sword:' *'Hellstrom Blaster:' Relationships Quotes *(to Dr. Spencer) "The right to become gods? (Pierces Spencer from the chest) That right...will never be yours!" *(to a dying Spencer) "The right to become gods? You? The Empire? Arrogant even until the end. No one in this universe will ever have the power or the right to become a god." *"The Right... With the Arcane's ambition, no one will have that right!" *(to Fredrick) "I should have killed you years ago...Fredrick!" *(to Fredrick) "Over?! I'm just getting started!!!" Etymology Trivia *Shang Hellstrom's background and role is similar to Albert Wesker from Resident Evil, but with several differences: He doesn't seek to evolve everyone into superior breed of sentient beings, and seeks to destroy all of life in existence.